Acquiring the Taste
by shikigami-kun
Summary: Ficlet. A breif moment of conversation between Ken and Aya. shounenai implied. Please R and R! Thanks!


TITLE: Acquiring the Taste  
AUTHOR: Arldetta/shikigami-kun  
WARNINGS: none  
PAIRINGS: Ran/Ken hinted/implied  
RATING: PG/Worksafe  
SUMMARY: Ken and Aya share a brief moment of discussion.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I wanted to do something short and this is what came out. I started it with a slightly different intention but my muse took it in this direction instead. I'm desperately trying to kick start my other muses, so I'm hoping that some positive feedback may help. But then again constructive criticism is just as good. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading!

WKWKWKWK

The day had been long and fulfilling. He worked the morning shift at the shop and had afternoon soccer practice with his kids and a relaxing evening at home. Now he currently resided on his little balcony to watch the sun set. Well, one could call it a balcony but in fact it was the fire escape outside his bedroom window. Obviously it wasn't much to look at or very roomy but for Ken Hidaka it was more than enough.

He sat along the edge, his legs dangling between the bars. The railing was rather short which allowed him to rest his arms along it. Resting his cheek on his arms, he watched the sun give its radiant display before descending into night. On these rare and peaceful nights he can almost imagine a world without shadow. A life without death. Love without fear. Peace. Hope. All the things that everyday people took for granted.

A shiver ran through him at the thought of all the innocents whose lives would be shattered by the evil that lurked in the shadows. And how soon after he would be called upon to wipe out those dark beasts. Yet on nights like these he wondered if his efforts even made a difference. For every piece of evil they destroyed it seemed as if three more took its place. What hope did they have in finally accomplishing their goals? Was it even possible to achieve a world free of pain and sorrow? He doubted it, but he had to try.

Sighing, he gazed into the oranges and mauves. He didn't want to think about the darker side of life. For once they weren't going out when the sun set to kill. Nor were they working on a mission and staring the depravity in the face, constantly reminded of the pain. And for once it wasn't the anniversary of betrayal or the death of someone in any of Weiss' life that marred this element of peace he found. He just wanted to dissolve into those brilliant colours and pretend he was normal. He let out a soft sardonic chuckle at that thought.

"May I ask what was funny?" A deep baritone questioned from behind.

Immediately, Ken tensed at the unannounced arrival. He was amazed that he hadn't realized someone had found him. Some assassin he was. Sighing, he said as he relaxed again, "Nothing really. Just entertaining the impossible."

There wasn't a response, but then again he wasn't exactly expecting one. For a few minutes the pair sat there silently. At last, Aya said, "Nothing is impossible."

"I would like to believe that."

"So believe it."

"You don't even know what I'm talking about." Ken half turned to see the red-head leaning casually against the window frame of his bedroom. One leg propped up on the sill while the other hung over. His head was resting on the frame as well, while his gaze seemed to peer off at nothing in particular. "How can you be so sure?"

"I don't have to know exactly what you're thinking. All I need to know is that if we give up on believing our lives can change for the better then we may as well be as dead as Kritiker claims we are. As long as we are alive, there is a chance to live ordinary lives."

Ken grinned. Somehow the man did know what he was talking about and knew exactly what to say. He marveled at that ability. Turning back to the sunset, he said, "It's a nice dream, but I doubt that we'll ever be able to be normal again."

"Why not? I know I don't plan on doing this forever. Do you?"

"Of course not. But I don't see how we could escape it. Our hands are so stained." He laughed lightly. "You know when I first started I didn't think I was going to make it. I never thought that I could kill so easily. They told me it was an acquired taste. And that eventually I would get used to it. Might even crave it, in fact. I guess if you put it that way, it's kinda like eating potato chips. As long as you can resist that first chip, you're ok. But as soon as you take that first bite you're doomed to taking more."

"That's a weird analogy but an accurate depiction none the less. However, to keep in line with that. There will come a day when you get sick of it. And when you do, you should stop."

"And what if you got sick of it after the first bite? And no matter what you did, you couldn't stop? Because just when you think the bag is empty someone shoves another in your hand. Let alone the fact that you are bound and chained to the very same people supplying you. It's a never ending cycle." By the time Ken finished speaking, his entire body had become taut. His hands gripped tightly, the muscles in his back strained. His voice quiet yet trembling. "Why can't they leave us alone? Why can't the bag just empty?"

For some minutes, neither spoke. The sky had gone from the blues, yellows, oranges, and reds to maroon, purple and indigo. Stars were peeking through the canopy to speckle the night with light. Had he really been out here so long? Ken wondered. The soft rustle of material was his only warning when Aya sat down next to him.

Aya looked out into the night; he didn't look at the brunette as he spoke. "At least you aren't eating alone."

Ken glanced sidelong at his companion unsure exactly how to respond. Lost for words he did the only other thing he could. He started to laugh. It was an odd sort of laugh, not condoning nor condescending. To be perfectly honest, it sounded rather happy.

At first Aya glared back at Ken's peculiar reaction but something sparkling in Ken's eyes told him everything would be alright. And soon he found himself chuckling back, caught up in the moment. The heaviness of the stupid analogy drifted away on the sounds of their mirth. For some minutes they let the moment take them until at last, they tapered off.

Ken leaned back, moving his hands behind to support him. "I don't know how you do it, but thanks."

"You know, I didn't exactly do anything."

"True, but it was enough."

"You don't make any sense Hidaka."

"No, I don't. But why bother making sense in a crazy world like ours." And how could Aya argue with that? The sky was entirely indigo now apart from the scattered diamonds. Ken smiled at the redhead and offered, "So you hungry? I think I have a bag of chips somewhere."

Thinking for a moment, Aya countered, "How about we forgo the snack and take a walk? It's a beautiful night and I'm in the mood for some ice cream."

"If you mean the shop by the park, then I'm game." Ken moved to get up but hesitated. A smirk on his face, he added, "You're treat."

"Of course." And then they were off.

WKWKWKWK

Thanks for reading. A review or two would be great!

And for those who are wondering about my other fic, I do plan on getting back to it. It's just life has gotten a bit crazy and I haven't really even thought about writing for months. I'm starting to gather my muses again. I can't promise anything exactly but I do hope to get something up on MMH soon. Thanks for all your patience!

-shiki-kun :D


End file.
